Rose Red
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: When a Mysterious Invite goes around, the Devil Bat's finds themselves once again together since entering college. They spend the weekend at an old house, known to be haunted. As each day goes, more mystery's pop up and people disappear...Will they be able to get out in time? Couples, OOC, Character deaths
1. The Letter

"Hey! Fucking Manger! Where's the damn info on Enma?" a voice rang out.

"Call me by my name!" another voice rang out.

A tall, spiky blonde haired man leaned back into chair, snatching papers out of the hands of an auburn haired girl.

"Hmph, Damn Mamori," he said, shifting through the papers, "Is this all?"

"Yes, Yoichi, it is," Mamori sighed. Her below shoulder length hair shifted from a small breeze that came through an open window. The two were alone in the Saikyoudai football team clubhouse. Hiruma continued to look through the papers. Mamori turned her back to him, and was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell unto his lap.

"Yoichi…." She said as his arms wrapped around her. He continued to look at the papers, as he got closer. Mamori just sighed, she was used to him showing his affection at weird times like this.

"Hmm? What's this?" he said. Mamori looked at him as he held an envelope up. She tried to reach for it, but he held it back with a grin on his face.

"That's mine," she said, "I got it this morning," she reached over Hiruma, till she was basically on top of him, "Yoichi, give It back!"

Hiruma grinned, happy at the outcome that was happening. His smile slightly faltered when he saw the return address on the envelope. With his free hand, he brought Mamori back into his lap, and opened the envelope to see the letter inside.

"Hey!" Mamori protested, but he continued to take the letter out and read it. His green eyes darted back and forth as he read the letter, he wasn't able to finish because Mamori was able to snatch it out of his hands, "You shouldn't read other peoples mail," she huffed.

"Are you going?" he asked, eyeing her. She slightly blushed as his emerald green eyes met her ocean blue eyes. She shuffled a bit in his lap, trying to get off, but he continued to hold her there. _I guess he read it all,_ she thought. She looked at the letter herself.

"When I got this strange invite, I thought it was a joke, but it seems real enough to me," she said, "But no, it says other people will be there, but I won't know any of them," she continued to explain.

"Well you're going," he said gruffly, reaching over to his bag that sat below his chair, taking a piece of paper out, "because I was invited too," he said, showing off his letter. Mamori snatched it out of his hand and read it. He took it back, "weren't you the one who just said one shouldn't read another's mail?"

She leaned against his chest, slightly frowning, "You got one?"

"Got this damn letter this morning like you, and it sounds fun," he leaned his face closer to Mamori's, "and with you there, it will be even more fun," he grinned wickedly, as he got closer.

*BANG*

The door to the club room opened loudly, and in came Argon. He saw Mamori jump away from Hiruma, he sneered.

"Get a damn room, you trashes," he said as he walked by. He headed for his locker, checking to make sure he had all his gear in order for the next game, though he didn't miss Mamori crumpling a piece of paper in her hand, like as if she was trying to hide it, "So got any new plans to go against those trash small fry's?"

Hiruma grinned evilly in reply, "Of course damn dreads," he brought the back the papers Mamori had given him earlier, "I already figured how we can beat the damn pipsqueaks,"

Argon sneered again and took a seat.

Mamori shuffled towards her own personal locker, and placed her letter in it_. For some reason, I have a weird feeling that if Argon had seen this letter, something bad will happen._

Out of the corner of his eye, Argon watched Mamori's every move, and that paper caught his attention. _It's seems the trash's girlfriend is trying to hide something from me._ A growl caught his attention, and he turned his head to look at Hiruma. He caught Argon looking at Mamori, he knew he tried to hit on Mamori before. Hiruma also knew Mamori will never go for someone like Argon, but it doesn't mean he likes Argon looking at her.

Mamori also heard the growl from Hiruma, and turned to see the two best players on the football team glare at each other. _Oh, what did they do now? _She sighed. She check the wall clock, it was almost five.

"I've got to go, Yoichi," she said, picking her stuff up from the nearby desk.

"Hm?" Hiruma twisted his head to look at his girlfriend, "Where the fuck to do you have to go?"

Mamori frowned, "I have to go to my job," she headed out the door.

"Wait," Hiruma said, getting out of his chair, "I'll walk you,"

Surprise lit up on Mamori's face, and she blushed, "Alright," she said. The two walked out the door together. Argon leaned back in his chair to catch a glance of the two holding hands before the door closed behind them. He waited for a few more minutes, making sure they'll a good bit away.

His chair scrapped across the floor as he got up and walked over to the lockers. He stopped at Mamori's, and reaching in, he took out a crumpled piece of paper. He walked back to the table, and smoothed the piece out.

He silently read the piece, grinning as he continued.

_Mrs. Mamori Anezaki,_

_You are cordially invited to stay the weekend of March 3__rd__ through March 5__th__ at our esteemed house, Rose Red._

_You and a few others have been invited to stay._

_Rose Red is a large estate belonging to my family, and to help me decide on a decision I plan to make, you and the others were invited to stay for three days and two nights to explore the house, giving me details on what you think._

_Your help will be greatly appreciated._

_You can decline if you want._

_I do hope you can come and enjoy the stay,_

_Dr. Joyce Reardon_

_Address: The intersection of Sakura Street and Sixth Avenue_

Argon sneered. _Isn't Rose Red that supposedly haunted house? _He thought, a plan formed into his head, _maybe I can give the lovebird trash a scare._


	2. The Visit

Agon left early on the morning of March 3rd. He packed for two days, but he thought he'll probably not even stay the night on the second after making sure he scared the living hell out of the Hiruma and Mamori. He turned the wheel to his car as he came on a long gravel road; tall tree's covering both sides.

"Shit," Agon grumbled, "I didn't realize how fucking long this was going to take," his car bumped side to side as the road seemed to get longer and bumpier.

Soon, the top of a large, red house loomed over the trees and a gate appeared suddenly. Agon slammed into brakes, sending pebbles everywhere. He skidded to a stop right before the gate. He gave a sigh of relief and got out of his car.

"Fucking trashy gate," he grumbled as he kicked the gate open. It slowly swayed outwards with a low creak. A slight gust blew autumn leaves past his feet and into the courtyard. An amazing house beckoned him into the courtyard.

Agon got back into his car, and drove forward. A Large fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard, creating a roundabout. He parked his car near the gate, under some trees, hidden. He grumbled as walked toward the front door. As he was about to knock, the door opened inwards, revealing the inside of the house, and two people.

One was taller than the other, with darker skin, her hair wrapped in a red cloth; she wore a simple tanned dress. The other was clearly Japanese; her hair tied into a bun, and wore a grey kimono.

"Welcome, Mr. Agon," The taller lady said. Agon was slightly surprised that this lady knew his name, "I am Sukeena, and this is Yori," she gestured to the women beside her.

"Er, Hi….," _How the hell did she know my name?!_

"Come in Mr. Agon," Yori said, "We have been waiting for you,"

Agon shrugged his shoulders, and followed the two in. The door's slowly closed behind him. A low haunting noise of the wind blew, scattering leaves all over, as the rusted front gates closed.

* * *

"Wow!" Mamori said, as the house came into view. _I never expected to be this big!_ She sat in the passenger side of the car, with Hiruma driving. He glanced around as they past the gate and saw two other cars parked by the fountain. He also noticed another car, parked near the gate and somewhat hidden among the trees.

_Who the fuck would park there?_ He thought as he parked his own car. Mamori got out of the car and walked to the back to get her bags. Hiruma was soon besides her, picking up his bags.

"I wonder who else is here," Mamori pondered.

"Who cares," Hiruma grumbled as he closed the trunk, he leaned closer to Mamori, and whispered, "As long as we have some alone time, I don't care," he grinned.

"Y-yoichi!" Mamori blushed, but she smiled. She leaned closer to him and wondered about the weekend.

"Ehh? Mamori! You're here too?!"

Mamori and Hiruma turned to see Suzuna walking towards them from the house. Mamori had surprise written all over her face, while Hiruma was indifferent. Mamori walked towards Suzuna and gave her a hug.

"Suzuna! It's been so long! Last time I saw you were our last game against Enma last season," she said happily.

"Yea," Suzuna beamed, "I guess you two got invited too, huh?"

"Yeah…I was surprise to see you, have you met the others?" Mamori asked, as the two started to walk towards the house.

"Actually…you know them," she replied.

"Hm?"

Suzuna opened the front door wide and the others were in the foyer. Mamori gasped as she recognizes each and every person there. It was the rest of the old Devil Bat team, Musashi, Kurita, and Kombushi were chatting near the left staircase, the Hah brothers on the other. Yuki was sitting down at a little table, studying. Taki was just sitting by Yuki reading some sort of magazine. Sena and Monta were talking in a corner, when they noticed the three that just walked in.

"Ah, Mamori and Hiruma are here!" they both said and walked on over.

"Mamori! How have you been?" Sena said cheerfully as they hugged.

"I've been good, and you Monta?" she smiled.

"OH! Me? Hahaha, I've been good too," Monta replied blushing. He still had a major crush on Mamori, "Uh, How's College for you?"

Hiruma walked past the happy reunion and towards his friends. He dropped his bag among other luggage, "Hey, Where the fucking hostess?"

"Hiruma! You're here!" Kurita exclaimed happily. Kombushi huffed in reply and Musashi leaned against the railing.

"We were wondering when you would show up, seeing who else was here," Musashi glance up and noticed Mamori standing with Suzuna, Sena, and Monta, "Did you come here with Mamori?

"Of course, I did," Hiruma growled. He glanced over back to the front door; they all looked so cheerful amongst themselves. He noticed that Monta look different than usual, he was obviously nervous with his swaying back and forth, and his face was as red as a tomato, and he kept on stuttering his words. _What the fuck is going on with him?_

Musashi noticed Hiruma watching the four by the door, and Monta's strange behavior. Kurita and he knew that Mamori and Hiruma were dating, but he thought the others knew as well.

"He doesn't know you two are dating, so he thought he'll take a shot and ask her out," Musashi explained.

"Really?" Kurita said, surprised. Kombushi's eyes went big at the news.

"Like hell he is," and Hiruma waltz on over to the group.

"Uhm…Mamori?" Monta finally spat out. He was a nervous wreck, about to ask the girl of his dreams.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Well, um….Would you like to go -," Monta started to say, when he felt an evil presence behind him. He looked back to see Hiruma, grinning evilly and pointing a gun at his head.

"Listen here, you fucking monkey," he growled.

"Y-YES?!"

"Yoichi…" Mamori sighed.

"Eh?" Suzuna gasped, hearing Mamori call Hiruma by his first name. Footsteps could be heard echoing from the front hallway. Everyone broke their previous attention towards the noise. A slightly tanned women appeared, her wild, curly, brown hair swayed with each step.

"Hello everyone," she said with a smile, "I'm Dr. Joyce Reardon, the one who invited you all here,"


	3. The Tour

"Bonjour Madame!" Taki spun his way towards Joyce, "I'm glad that you had invited me to your glorious home,"

Joyce smiled. Hiruma noticed there was no emotion in her eyes when she did smiled, something was off.

"You're welcome, all of you," she replied, "I'm glad that all of you could make it here, and stay in my home,"

"Tsk, we're the only ones you invited, that's odd," Hiruma said.

"Ah, yes. You were all recommend to me, and I've heard great things about you. You were the first ones to beat the Teikoku Alexander's at the Christmas bowl,"

"You've done your research," Hiruma replied.

"Of course, one must know what type of guests that would be staying here. Now, everyone, grab your bags, I'll show you to your rooms,"

Everyone did as they were told, and followed her up the stairs. The rooms were all on the third floor, since there were only two girls, they each got their own room, while the guys got to share, except for Hiruma and Musashi. Joyce reminded them to meet back in the foyer in one hour, so she can give them a tour of the house.

Mamori walked into her room. She took a look around; there was a queen-sized bed, a nice looking dresser with a full length mirror, and a walk-in closet. There was a large window, which courtyard and front gate can be seen. She placed her bags on the edge of her bed and sat down.

_Wow…this bed is really soft!_ Mamori laid back and stared at the ceiling. A knock could be heard from her door. Mamori got back into a sitting position.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Suzuna.

"Wow, your room is like mine," She gasped. She walked in and plopped herself right next to Mamori. "Hey, Mamori?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Elf Bro going out?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes,"

"EHH?! Ohmygosh! Finally!" Suzuna cheered, "At first I was wondering if you'll ever get a boyfriend! Then I heard you call Elf Bro by his first name, so I came to make sure," she chatted away excitedly, suddenly she stopped, and leaned closer to Mamori.

"Hey, have you done that yet?"

"Eh…Su-Suzuna…Of course not!" Mamori blushed, "uhm, oh, what about you and Sena?! Aren't you two going out?" She turned the tables on Suzuna.

"N-no!" Suzuna also blushed. After a few moments, the two started to laugh. Suzuna tugged on Mamori's sleeve, "Come on, the hour is almost up. Don't want to miss the tour,"

The two walked out of Mamori's room and immediately met Sena and Monta, who both had shocked expressions.

"Something wrong?" Suzuna asked. The two started to stutter.

"Ma-ma-Mamori, A-are you really d-d-d-d-d-d-dating HIRUMA?!" they said in unison.

"Y-yeah…" a thought struck her, "Did you guys not know? We've been dating two years now…..Who else doesn't know?"

"Not sure," Suzuna replied. She turned to look at Sena, but Monta caught her eye. He looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"My, my angel, dating a demon…No, how!"

"You guys are fucking slow,"

The four turned to see Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita standing before them, waiting. Then they turned to leave, and the others followed. Mamori walked faster to catch up with Hiruma.

"Hey, what did you say to Sena and Monta?" she whispered. He grinned.

"I just told them we were dating," he chuckled while Mamori gave him a look of disbelief, "It's true,"

"….fine…." _He probably aimed his gun at them…._

The group walked downstairs to see Kombushi, Yukimitsu, Taki, and the Hah brothers already downstairs with Joyce, talking amongst themselves. They all chattered happily as the second group joined them. Joyce got their attention and started the tour.

As they went deeper and deeper in Rose Red, the group figured it would be very easy to get lost in the house. Many rooms appeared, some were guest rooms, other was like parlors, game rooms, and there was a strange room, where everything was upside down. Lights on the floor, while the furniture was on the ceiling.

Everyone gasped in wonder at the room, except for Hiruma and Musashi. The Hah brothers pushed one of the lights back and forth. Yuki studied the room, wondering how the creator wanted this design. Mamori walked over the window, which overlooked the back yard. She noticed a greenhouse, connecting to the house. Joyce noticed her looking outside and walked over.

"Do you want to check out the greenhouse?" she asked. Mamori nodded. Joyce led the way back downstairs and past the kitchen. Taki went in, and found a wine cellar, Hiruma also followed. He grinned as he walked in, looking at all the vintages. The rest went to the green house. Old plants grew everywhere, Vines overtook the inside and outside of the green house.

"Wow," Suzuna gasped as she walked over to an old table set with two chairs. The set was a grayish color, probably was white once. Her foot knocked against something, she looked down to see a new cell phone, "Hey, Ms. Joyce, is this your cell phone?"

Joyce shook her head, "Sorry, but it is not mine."

Mamori noticed the phone and took it from Suzuna. She stared at it for a few moments, "Why…This…is Agon's Phone,"

"WHAT?!"

"Agon?" Joyce asked.

"He was….uh…a teammate of my college football team…but why is his phone here?" Mamori inquired, "He must have come here, but why?"

"Probably to try and give us a scare," Hiruma huffed as he came in.

"A Scare?"

"Yeah…that could be it," Mamori said. The sun had started to get late, and everyone was getting hungry. Joyce hustled everyone into the parlor room by the foyer and ordered pizza. As they waited, they told their football stories to Joyce. There was a knock at the door, announcing the Pizza Man.

Together they all ate. It was 9:30 when everybody started to head off to bed. Hiruma and Mamori stayed downstairs for a bit.

"This place seems nice, but I get a weird feeling about this place," Mamori said as she leaned her head on Hiruma's shoulder.

"There's something up with that Dr. Joyce, inviting all of us?" Hiruma inquired.

"Well, that is one of the stranger parts of this trip…well, I guess I should go to bed too, Good Night Yoichi," She kissed Hiruma on the cheek and headed upstairs. Hiruma stared after her, even till she disappeared around the corner. He sighed, and followed her up, heading towards his room.


	4. The First Death's

"Psst,"

Mamori shuffled in her sleep, pulling the blanket over her head. She felt something move on her bed.

"Psst,"

"Mmh…" Mamori turned over. Trying to ignore whatever was trying to get her attention.

"PSST!"

"WHAT?!" Mamori sat up quickly, throwing her blanket back. Only coming face to face with Agon, "A-Agon?!

"Yeah?" he moved to the edge of her bed.

"Agon! We found your phone, so there's need of you trying to do…whatever you came here for," she huffed

"Who cares? I just wanted some fun with you and the trash," he chuckled darkly, before moving back toward Mamori.

"Agon…" she shuffled back till she felt the wall behind her.

"You should really get out of here," he said, coming face to face with Mamori once again.

"Why?"

"Well….because this place is haunted…" Mamori felt something drop on top of her leg. She glanced down to see some sort of liquid on her pajama pants.

"What?" She looked back up and stifled a scream. Agon face was melting, revealing a black skeleton. His eyeballs, hung from the skull. The jaw started to mouth and laughter could be heard, as smoke rose from the mouth.

"Ah…ah…." Mamori stuttered, eyes wide with terror, "AHH!"

Mamori's eyes snapped open, sweat covered her body. She sat up and looked around, "a…dream? Yeah, that's it…just a…dream," she placed her face into her hands, tears at the corner of her eyes. _Oh god, that wasn't a dream, it was nightmare…._ She checked her watch on the nightstand on the side of her bed. 1:25.

_Maybe…Yoichi is still awake….I'll go see him…he's just down the hall…_ She slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door. As she opened it, a surprise waited for her.

* * *

"Hey, hey Yuki,"

Yukimitsu was rustled from his sleep to see Taki in his football pajamas over him, "What is it?"

"I found something interesting," Taki replied. Yuki rolled back into bed.

"Show me tomorrow," Taki continued to push him awake.

"No! Now!" he whined. Yuki was a bit unsettled with the tone of voice Taki was using, but he gave in.

"Fine, fine, show me the way," Yuki got out of bed and followed Taki out the door. As he exited his room, Taki disappeared, "Taki?"

"This way!" his voice came from down the hall.

Yuki followed his voice, soon leading him to the back yard. Yuki looked around till he heard Taki's voice once again. Leading him deeper towards the back. Dead leaves crunched underneath his feet as he made his way, he stopped as a certain statue that caught his eye. He walked over to get a better look, but a pond was in his way. He caught a glance of the statue; it seemed to be an angel, with a hood covering its eyes.

"This statue is interesting," he mused aloud. He was about to leave when noticed something in the water. He got to his knees and tried to reach over the water, but he could not go far enough. Sighing in defeat and curiosity got the better of him. He stepped in the cold and murky water of the pond. He shivered as he took more steps. He was in the middle of the pond and close to the angel, which he can now see the eyes. He fished in the water, grabbing a hold of the item. It was some sort of cloth, heavy with water.

Yuki's hands started to shake as he looked closely; it was Football printed pajamas, the same one's Taki wore.

"Taki?" he asked uncertainty around him, realizing for the first time it was dark. He stumbled out of the pond, still carrying the clothes, "Taki?!" he couldn't see the house anymore, "Wh-whats happening?" there was a slight rumble, and the sound of stone breaking. He turned back to the statue, for which he can still clearly see. The hood was down, and it seemed the angel was looking at him. Yuki took steps back.

_What's going on? Why can't I see the house, what happened to Taki? _Thoughts scrambled through his head as he stared at the statue. His mind couldn't take hold of what was happening. Another rumble could be head, but it was behind him, he glanced back, but returned his attention to the statue.

A large shadow loomed over him, wings branching out, and his eyes wide in terror. No one heard him scream.

* * *

As Mamori walked out the door, the hallway surprised her. It seemed endless, doors littering the walls, and the stairs were gone.

_Is the dark and my mind playing tricks on me?_ She pondered. She started to walk down the hall, towards were the direction of Hiruma's room was. She kept on walking, and walking, but the hallway was endless.

She started to get worried; a sound was heard behind her. She jumped around to see if anyone was behind, but only the looming hallways were still there. She sighed; _I guess this house is getting to me…_

She continued her way again, ignoring the strange noises happening behind her. She doesn't know how long she was walking, until she heard something moving behind her. She turned to see, but still no one was behind her.

"If you're trying to play a trick, stop it right now and show yourself!" she said. No one appeared, but something answered to her call. Down the hallway from which she came, under the flickering light, something was coming at her under the rug of the hallway.

Mamori took a couple of steps back, watching as the thing slowly grew bigger. She turned on her heel and started to run. She ran as fast as she could. She keeps glancing behind her to see the thing getting bigger and bigger, the rug bending to its will. It seemed to become a giant mouth.

She stepped up the speed, but she could feel it getting closer, "Somebody!" Suddenly, she could see the end of the hallway and Hiruma's room, but she couldn't stop, the thing was still behind her. She heard a grunted growl. The wall was coming towards her; the picture seemed welcoming, showing just a small farm house.

Mamori tripped, her hands brushing against the painting. The thing grew around her.

A door opened up, revealing Hiruma. He looked down the hallway, glancing around the hallway and the staircase.

"Fucking rats," he grumbled. He glanced at the painting on the wall beside him, showing a farm house, and a small farm girl.


	5. The Discovery

Sena walked into the dining room, and the sight of his friends welcomed him, though three were missing. He sat between Monta and Suzuna, who nudged him.

"Hey, have you seen Mamori? I went to go wake her, but she was gone.

"No I haven't," Sena looked around the table, "neither are Taki and Yuki, where they go?"

"And Mrs. Joyce isn't here either," Monta said with mouth full of his breakfast, but it was quickly swallowed as a gun was slammed down on the table. It was Hiruma holding a note.

"The fucking landlady left while we were sleeping and won't be back to the last day of this trip," he grumbled, taking a seat by Kurita. Everyone grew silent at the news.

"You know," Suzuna broke the silence, "I heard something moving around last night,"

"I did too," Sena replied, "I think it was someone walking around,"

"Probably rats just looking for food," Hiruma huffed, he looked around, "Where's the fucking manager?"

He got replies of I don't knows. He sighed and started to eat his breakfast that was already laid before him. Everyone ate their breakfast, with conversations here and there. Suzuna was the first one done, taking her plate back to the kitchen. Soon the rest were done, and all headed to the kitchen to clean their plates.

Sena and Monta shuffled to the foyer after they were done, and met a slightly annoyed Suzuna. Her hands were crossed, and she was tapping her foot.

"Is something wrong, Suzuna?" Sena asked.

"'Is something wrong?'" she mocked, "yes, something is wrong. Follow me," she led the two the stairs, where beyond was a fairly large painting hung. Monta and Sena's eyes went wide with shock; someone had torn the painting with the words 'RUN'.

Sena walked forward and touch the torn edges, "Who would do this? And why the words run?" he turned to his friends to see Hiruma standing behind them.

"Probably that fucking dredges is still hanging around and trying to scare us," he growled, causing Suzuna and Monta to jump in surprise.

"Maybe…," Sena said slowly, but he had a bad feeling about this place, and nothing will end well, then he thought of his missing friends, "Do you think…that maybe….Mamori, Yuki, and Taki somehow got lost in this place? It is pretty big,"

Suzuna pondered about the idea, "You could be right, it has been a while since anyone have seen them."

Monta nodded his agreement, "You're right MAX! Mamori is probably feeling lonely right now!"

* * *

And that's what they did, getting into small groups of two and three's, they explored the large house in search of their friends. The Hah brothers were on the first floor, Kurita and Kombushi were outside, Musashi and Hiruma were on the 3rd floor, and Suzuna, Monta, and Sena were on the 2nd floor. Soon, everyone went their separate ways, searching throughout the house.

* * *

Passing all the rooms, Suzuna led the boys farther than before. They stared in wonder at how many paintings that hung on the walls. Most were landscapes, some were of people, and others were animals. Suzuna was a few steps ahead of the two boys when she turned the corner.

"Hey guys?" she turned to face them, but they were nowhere, the hallway she just turned from had disappeared and was replaced with a wall, "What?" she backed and banged on the wall. It was a solid sound. She stepped back, "H-how?"

"_Suzuna…..."_

Suzuna turned around; a painting of a farmhouse greeted her. No one was there, but there was a short gust of wind. Shivers ran down her spine, and she knew something was wrong.

"_Run…"_

There was that voice again, it was familiar, but something was off. Suddenly, down the hallway, there was some sort of a metallic sound. She turned to see what is was, the scene reminded Suzuna of something she once saw in a scary movie. There, down the hallway, was a woman wearing a white kimono, with long black hair, dragging something behind her.

"A-alright, Agon! I know you're here! St-Stop with the joke!" Suzuna stepped back. The women continued to walk. There was no answer to her plea, "Someone…"

"_SUZUNA, RUN!"_

The sudden voice snapped her out of her scared trance, turning on her heel; she started to run full speed. She kept looking back, but it seemed, even though it was walking, kept the same amount of distance and was getting closer. Suzuna started to breath heavily, and her feet were getting tired.

_Why…am I tiring out so quickly? I know I go farther than this!_ She thought as she ran, the women was closer now, and she could she clearly that she was dragging a hatchet. Fear pushed her body faster, _I don't want to die!_

"…_.left….turn…left,"_

The voice came out of nowhere again, and it hit her. It was Mamori's voice, but where…she looked up ahead, but all she saw was a very long hallway with no doors.

"_Turn….Now!"_

Suzuna gulped and turn left, entering a new hallway. She turned to look behind her, but the women had disappeared. She slowed to a stop, and watched the corner. Nothing happened. Placing her back against the wall, she slid down in a heap, gasping for breath.

"Mamori….where are you?" she gasped, "What was that?"

"_The dead,"_

Suzuna slowly got back to her feet and looked around, "WH-what do you mean? Where are you?" Mamori was nowhere in sight.

"…_..Turn around,"_

Suzuna turned around, behind her hung a painting. She gasped in shock and disbelief, in the painting was Mamori, a sad smile played on her lips. She did not move from the position.

"Mamori?! What happened?" Suzuna gasped, moving closer. Mamori did not move and not answer, Suzuna stared at the painting, and then she blinked. Mamori's posture had changed and tears were falling. Realizing what happened, she turned her back on the painting.

"_I died, I'm a ghost stuck in the paintings,"_

Suzuna stared at her shoes. The feeling of death sinking into her heart, "How?"

"_Get out, Suzuna. Get everyone out; three of us have already fallen,"_

"Three…?" Suzuna turned around, Mamori's was slightly turned, her head hang low, and "you don't mean…NO! My brother…can't be dead!" she slid along the wall, her eyes wide, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"_Suzuna…this place is evil, you must leave,"_

She looked up, Mamori was facing her, and it looked like she wanted to comfort her, "But…what about you?" she faced away and looked back, Mamori was smiling sadly.

"_I'm stuck here…now listen, three doors down, it will lead back to the foyer; I'll make sure it leads you there,"_

Suzuna nodded and rubbed her eyes of tears. She followed the older girl's directions, and left the hallway.


	6. The News

As Suzuna turned the corner, she bumped into Sena. She stumbled back, but immediately flung herself into Sena's arms and started to cry. Startled at her reaction, Sena tried to comfort while glancing at Monta to help him.

Sena patted her on the back, "S-Suzuna, what's wrong, did something happened?"

"….dead,"

"What?"

"They're dead, Sena," she sobbed, "They're dead!"

"W-who's dead?" Monta said, starting to feel the tense feeling in the hallway.

"T-Taki, Yuki, and….and Mamori!" Suzuna buried her face into Sena's chest. Sena glanced at Monta; both of their eyes were filled with fear and doubt.

"Are you sure, Suzuna?" Sena brought her face to face with, and stared into her eyes. He saw that she was somehow telling the truth, but he didn't want to believe it.

She nodded her head in response and wiped her tears away. Grabbing both Sena's and Monta's wrists, she pulled them to foyer, "We've got to get out of here,"

The two were surprised at her forceful way of trying to get them out of the house. She finally let go of them when they reached the front and then proceeded to open the door. It did not open. She unlocked it, but the door still wouldn't budge. Suzuna kicked the door in frustration and went to open the nearest window, it too didn't budge.

Sena got up to the door and tried to open it himself, it still didn't work. He noticed the others coming back from their search and heard someone trying to open the door. Sena had explained that the door won't open, and the others gave it a go, but it still wouldn't open. An upset Suzuna came back into the room.

Sena glanced at her and she shook her head, "Even the windows won't open,"

"What do you mean Suzuna; that the windows won't open?!" Jumonji asked, she fidgeted under everyone's gaze.

"I-I'm not sure why they won't open, but I think it's got to do…w-with our…m-missing friends," tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kurita asked.

"T-they're…,"

"They're dead," a voice said.

Everyone looked up to see Joyce, standing on top of the stairs, "This event won't end till tomorrow, why are you trying to leave?" she took a few steps down.

"What do you mean they're dead?" Musashi asked. Everyone was silent, Hiruma was glaring at Joyce.

"Welcome to Rose Red," she said, "House of the dead," and with that, she disappeared with a blink of an eye. The hah brothers gasp.

"She's joking right? Right?" Kurita trembled. Hiruma slung his gun over his shoulder and made his way back to the dining room. Musashi glance at him, and decided to follow him. As he entered the room, he noticed a chair was knocked over. He walked over to where Hiruma stood.

"She's probably lying to us. This is a big house, she and the other two could be anywhere," Musashi tried to reassure his friend. Hiruma just stood there, facing the wall.

"I know that," he growled, he turned to face Musashi, "But I felt something wrong with this house when we first got here, and now this?" he kicked another chair across the room, "Fuck, if something did happen…I…should have protected her better,"

"Hiruma…"

"Come on, we got a house to search,"

"Suzuna," Jumonji said as he walked up to her, "How do you know that they are dead?"

Suzuna glanced up at him, "w-when we split up in groups, and I somehow got separated from Sena and Monta. Finding myself in an endless hallway, there was something, a-a women I think, dragging a some s-sort of weapon, chasing me. I started to hear this voice, guiding me which way to go, and I somehow lost the women. I-I found out the voice belonged to M-Mamori, and she was…a ghost stuck in the paintings…she told me that she, Yuki, and T-Taki are dead…," she trembled.

The rest just stared at her, eyes wide. They weren't sure on how they were to take the news, that three of their old teammates and friends were dead.

"W-well, if it was true, don't you think we would find their bodies by now?" Togano inquired.

"Probably, but…this house is really strange…Mrs. Joyce just suddenly appeared and disappeared on us," Jumonji explained, but everyone was still silent.

"Let's keep fucking looking then," Hiruma sauntered back into the foyer, Musashi followed close behind. A few nodded as an answer. Suzuna glanced up at Hiruma, no one else noticed, but there was sadness hidden behind his eyes. She casted her eyes back down to stare at her feet.

_To find out someone you loved is dead, it's probably taking its toll on him. I wish I could've done something. Knowing him, he's probably tormenting himself over it…._ Suzuna glance up once again to find everyone leaving her. She started to walk after them, _I hope…we all make this out alive…and no one else would die…_

* * *

Everyone split up once again, to explore the house, trying to discover anything, a clue to something. None of them were really keen with their sixth sense, so they couldn't really feel the presence of the things that haunt the house, since the beginning it has been built.

Mamori stood amongst painted trees, watching their moves, as they pass through things that they probably don't want to know what it was. Being something within a painting, she see's all. Sadness filled the painting, creating a dreary feeling. She watched with sadness as Yuki tries to make contact with the others, and she's pretty sure Taki doesn't even know he's dead yet. Whatever happens to Agon, she doesn't know.

She tried to make contact once again, but another ghost is stopping her. One who started Rose Red, the curse that had the house eating people, Ellen Rimbauer.


	7. The Second Death's

Along the way Kombushi made his way towards the kitchen, where he found Kurita snacking. Kurita greeted him happily with a mouthful of food. Kombushi knew that Kurita tend to eat more in times of sadness, but he seemed too happy.

"Umph!" he said to his mentor. Kurita turned to face Kombushi, handing him some a chicken leg, which he took with confusion.

"I'm still looking around, I just needed a snack," Kurita noticed that Kombushi hadn't taken a bite out of the chicken leg yet, "Come on, eat up! We'll need our strength!"

Never the one to ignore one's mentor, Kombushi took a bite. It was cold and it tasted somewhat bitter, but Kombushi swallowed it without a problem, Kurita nodded.

* * *

The Three hah brothers found themselves in the backyard.

"Why are the doors to the back open and not the front?" Togano asked. The other two just shrugged.

"We could always walk around the house to the front," Kuroki replied.

Jumonji shook his head, "I don't think we should, even if we head to the front, we could easily get lost in the dense forest that surrounds this place,"

The other two glanced at each other before giving nods to his statement. The three continued to walk around, while two continued forward, Kuroki stopped. He was staring at a pool, which a large, hooded angel statue stands above it. The water was a murky color with a few lily pads floating around, but something else caught his attention.

It seemed to be some sort of cloth. Glancing around, Kuroki grabbed a fairly large stick, and reached over the pool, trying to get a hold of the cloth. He finally caught the cloth, but he found himself falling in. Jumonji and Togano heard the splash and made their way back to the pool. They watched as Kuroki dragged himself out the water, trying to clean his round glasses.

"Hey guys," he said, he bought out his hand which had the mysterious cloth in the water, but it wasn't a cloth, it was much larger, "This is Yuki's pajamas,"

His friends stared at him in confusion till Kuroki pulled out a tab that clearly said Yuki's name on it. The three gather around the soaking pajamas. Kuroki held it out for everyone to take a look around. Jumonji noticed blood stains around the neck area, but nothing else.

"Come on," Jumonji said steadily, "we got to show this to the rest," Kuroki and Togano nodded in agreement. The three slowly made their way back inside, when the stopped outside the kitchen. Jumonji waved them down and all three got in a crouch. The overlooked the edge of the window to see Kombushi by himself. He didn't look well, he held something that look decaying and he was staring off in space, nodding his head here and there, and speaking to no one.

Jumonji watched the scene, they weren't like friends, but they were on good terms, and he could tell something was very wrong.

"Come on guys, let's go back around and get to kitchen. Gotta see what's up,"

* * *

"Hey Kombushi, I found something that might lead us to our friends," Kurita said, leading the small linebacker towards a wooden door, when opened, revealed a wine cellar. Kombushi stepped in and glance around. It was a small room, wall to wall of wines. There was nothing he could see that would be clue to the whereabouts of the missing people.

"Umpfhh..." he said turning around. He stopped half-turned, staring at Kurita. He seemed to be…glitching. Soon Kurita disappeared, but a lady stood in his place. She was an older African American, she wore an old white dress, and her hair was hidden under a large red bandana. Kombushi stood his ground, but his hands were shaking.

"UMPH!" he yelled before charging at the lady. He ran at full speed, but something stopped him. He felt something cold against his forehead. He glanced up to see a black, skeletal hand on his forehead. His eyes traveled along the arm towards the face. His eyes widen in fear at the sight. The lady was still there, but she was now a rotting corpse.

"The Mistress requests your presence," she said, the door of the wine cellar slowly closing behind her, swallowing them into darkness.

* * *

The Hah brothers finally found there was back inside the building where the met the others. Sena saw the three walking up, "Did you find anything?"

"Uh, yeah," Jumonji said, glancing down. Kuroki walked forward holding the wet pajama's for everyone to see. Suzuna gasped as she saw the name on the inside tab.

"D-does that mean…it's true?" Monta trembled. The silence was his only answer, till Kurita spoke up and broken the heavy silence.

"Have you three seen Kombushi? We seemed to have gotten separated," he said.

"Uh, yeah," Togano replied, "we saw him by himself in the kitchen, but he looked…off,"

Kurita started to worry as he headed off towards the kitchen, rest followed him. They all entered an empty kitchen; they all broke off in different directions, searching all over the place.

"The fucking fatty jr probably left already," Hiruma stated, a few agreed with him. Kurita found himself in front of the wine cellar door, noticing it was slightly ajar. He reached for the handle, opening the door wider. His eyes went wide with shock, but started to get watery eyed. Suzuna and Musashi came up behind him to see what was in there, but they too stood in shock.

"Oh no," Suzuna said. Kurita fell to his knees with a thud, his hands covering his face. The others came up to see the scene, a few looked away. There was Kombushi, lying on the floor. His skin took a pale look and his eyes were closed. Musashi stepped around Kurita and checked for a pulse just in case. He shook his head before getting up.

"Come on, Kurita," he tried to coax his friend up, "we got to get out of here," Kurita stood on shaking legs and walked out. Hiruma, the Hah Brothers and Monta followed suit, while Suzuna and Sena stood there at the doors edge. Suzuna reached for Sena's hand and squeezed it.

"Are we all going to die?" she asked.


	8. The History of Rose Red Mansion

_Rose Red was built in 1906 by wealthy John Rimbauer as a gift for his wife, Ellen. Rimbauer used much of his wealth to build the mansion, which was in the Tudor-Gothic style and situated on 40 acres of woodland in the heart of Seattle on the site of a Native American burial ground. The house was rumored to be cursed even as it was being constructed; three construction workers were killed on the site, and a construction foreman was murdered by a co-worker._

_While honeymooning in Africa, Ellen Rimbauer fell ill and made the acquaintance of Sukeena, a local tribeswoman. The two women became very close while Sukeena nursed Ellen back to health, and Sukeena accompanied the Rimbauers back to the newly-completed Rose Red. The Rimbauers had two children, Adam and April, but Ellen quickly became unhappy with her marriage to her philandering and neglectful husband. Deaths and mysterious disappearances became more commonplace at the house._

_One of John Rimbauer's friends died of a bee sting in the greenhouse, while his business partner hanged himself in front of Rimbauer's children. Six-year-old April also disappeared in the house, and Sukeena was tortured by the police after being suspected of her murder. John Rimbauer appeared to commit suicide by throwing himself from an upper window._

_Ellen and Sukeena continued to live in the house after John Rimbauer's death. After a spiritualist séance, Ellen came to believe that if she continued to build and expand the house, she would never die. Ellen used nearly all of her dead husband's fortune to continually add to the home over the next several decades, enlarging it significantly. The mysterious disappearances continued to occur, however, and both Ellen Rimbauer and Sukeena eventually disappeared in Rose Red._

_For several years after Ellen's disappearance, only servants occupied Rose Red. Adam Rimbauer, who inherited the house, lived there for a short time with his wife. However, he abandoned Rose Red after witnessing several paranormal events. After his death and with the family fortune spent away, his wife sold off many of the home's antique furnishings, and generated some income by permitting the fictional "Seattle Historical Society" to give tours of the house. These tours ceased in 1972, after a participant disappeared while on a tour of the mansion. Investigations for paranormal phenomena were conducted on the property in the 1960s and 1970s. But these also ended, and the house fell into disrepair._

_In the year 2001, Steven Rimbauer, the great grandson of John and Ellen Rimbauer, has inherited Rose Red. He has been offered a substantial sum of money to have the house torn down and the site developed into condominiums; but he is intrigued by the paranormal history of the house, and has agreed to allow one more investigation of the mansion. Hiring Dr. Joyce Reardon, a psychology professor, she leads a team of psychics to the massive mansion in an attempt to record data which would give proof of the paranormal that goes on._

_The Mansion was known to be haunted, as at least 23 people have disappeared or died. The interior of the home has seemed to change and increase in size. Dr. Joyce's team led the house's reawaken of the spirits, and several deaths followed. Only five of the team survived, one of the psychics had caused rocks to fall from the sky and half-destroyed the house._

_Six months later, right as the house was about to be torn up and removed, the house itself disappeared. It baffled many people, but they dismissed it and continued their project of building condominiums. People soon discovered that the old mansion was somehow moved to Tokyo, Japan._

_Soon, the people of Japan knew its presence, and started to visit, but that too seemed too decreased as people started to go missing. Starting with Yori Oshiro, she became the new maid to an owner who celebrated elaborate parties almost every week, when she disappeared in the house, people started to blame the current owner. He decided to leave the house, and let nature take care of it._

_The Mansion soon became well known like Aokigahara, the suicide forest. More people began to disappear within the walls of Rose Red, including a young woman named Rino Abe, who won first place in the national sword fighting contest with just a Katana._

_Now to present day, four of the group of college of students have died or disappear in the house. Mamori Anezaki was the first to disappear. Her body was swallowed, while her spirit was sucked into the paintings. Natsuhiko Taki was next, he coaxed into the darkness with the promise of fame. Yukimitsu Manabe followed the image of Taki into the back, which where he was behead of a spirit that possessed the stone angel. His body was dragged into the forest. Daikichi Komusubi death soon followed, after the request of Ellen, Sukeena took Komusubi spirit out of his own body. It's truly unknown how Agon died to some, but as soon he stepped in through the door, he's death was certain._

* * *

Three spirits stood in the lone tower that overlooked the whole mansion and its lands. The last day was arriving, with only nine people left wondering the house.

The last remaining people of the group stayed together in one room for the night, hoping to stick out for one more night, and get out the get out the next, if the unrest spirits have nothing to do about it.


	9. The Trap

**Darn it all! Some of you may not have realized but in chapter 7, I got confused and Togano and Kuroki got mixed up. Sorry****. You probably wouldn't have noticed, but Kuroki suddenly got glasses, which Togano has.**

* * *

Suzuna laid her head on Sena's shoulder and listened to the soft snores in the room. She was surprised that the most of them could sleep after what had happen, but she guessed that sleep overruled everything. Her eyes wonder around, stopping at each person. Kurita was a large ball; it was harsh image of his pupil cold and dead in front of him. Sena lost an old childhood friend, and Monta's crush (he still didn't give up after finding out Mamori and Hiruma were dating).

The Hah brothers still had each other, Musashi still had Kurita and Hiruma, but Suzuna knew. She knew that, deep inside, even though he won't show it, Hiruma was in pain. It was almost like everyone else's, including Suzuna, he lost a loved one. She knew he was serious about her, she found a small black box, filled with velvet on the floor on the first day, and he swore her to secrecy.

She took her head of Sena's shoulder and lean back to watch the sun slowly rise. She stayed awake the whole night and yet she was not tired. She was scared. It was their last day, or is it? She knew they had to get out before everyone else dies.

_But if we do get out…How will we explain the deaths?_ She thought to herself, _how will I ever explain about my brother?_

Tears started to well up on the corner of her eyes just at the thought of her deceased brother. She hastily wiped them away as she noticed the others waking up.

After waking up and making sure everyone was good, the group walked together back downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find something good to it. The hah brothers got there first, and when they opened the fridge, they almost threw up. When they rest got there, a foul stench filled the kitchen, and as they checked fridge, it was filled with decaying food.

Monta and Sena ran to the corner, and threw up. Suzuna's hands went up to her mouth in disgust. Musashi stepped forward and looked throughout the fridge.

"Have we been eating this?" he inquired, but it only irked the others into feeling even sicker.

"T-that's impossible!" Kurita stuttered, "It looked great yesterday! How could it have got like this?"

Musashi stayed quiet, he sure some of the others have seen it too, but the house seemed to get…older…plants were dying, some of the wallpaper was peeling, and the pictures seemed to be faded. He closed the fridge and hustled everyone out of the kitchen, they all knew there was no food, and they need a way out of this place.

They once again tried for the front door and windows, but they would not budge.

"I guess…trudging our way around the house in the forest is the only way since the back entrances only open," Jumonji said.

Sena, Monta, and Suzuna nodded to his statement. So the group tried to get out the back way, but those doors and windows were closed. Hiruma threw a chair at a window in frustration before marching off. Everyone except the Hah brothers hustled after him.

"Maybe, that green house has a way out," Kuroki said as he made his way toward the green house. Jumonji and Togano glanced at each other before following their friend. He was already inside, checking out the interior.

"Come on, if we couldn't break the windows, I don't we can break these glass ways," Togano stated.

"Yeah, we should get back to the rest," Jumonji replied. The two left the green house, followed by Kuroki. He accidently brushed against an old bee hive, which its stem broke, and the hive fell to the ground.

"Crap," he said, but suddenly, the door to the greenhouse slammed closed after his friends walked through. Kuroki saw his friends on the other side, banging on the door and trying to get it open. He walked to the door and tried to open it. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of buzzing. Kuroki turned to see bee's coming out of the hive.

"Oh no,"

Jumonji and Togano were terrified for their friend, knowing he was next. They banged against the door, trying to open it. The bees swarmed in the air, and like bullets shot from a gun, they aimed for Kuroki. His screamed echoed through the door as his body slammed against. Millions of bee's clung to his body, stinging him to death.

Jumonji glanced down as far as he could, but he only could see bees. One by one, the bee's started to calm down and fly away. When all of them were off the body, they disappeared back in the broken hive. There was a click and the door slowly open outward, causing Kuroki's limp body to fall backwards. The two stared at the dead body, covered with purple bumps.

Jumonji crouched down, and slid Kuroki's eyes closed, "There's nothing else for us to do for him, and we must get to the others,"

Togano nodded slowly, his eyes still wide. The two made their way back, silently shaking. When they entered the foyer, the others were there, staring at a painting. As they got a closer look, the words, 'GET OUT NOW!' was carved in the painting.

"Hold on," Jumonji walked forward and touch the painting. The tears of the painting were frayed outward, he lifted the painting up and checked the other side, sure enough, it was smooth on the other side, "Whoever did this, moved the painting," he explained.

"Who cares who did it? Someone is obviously trying to warn us to get out of the creepy mansion now!" Monta exclaimed nervously.

"Let's get our stuff and get back down here," Hiruma said, "We need to figure out a plan,"

* * *

Mamori watched as more of her friends die and join what could seemly be a small army of ghost that live in the mansion. She roamed the paintings, hearing bits and pieces of plan to bring the rest to the other side. Knowing they had not much time left, she used her willpower to use a knife she had found within the current painting, to carve out the words 'GET OUT NOW!', hoping they would heed her words.

The whole house started to shake. Doors closed and locked themselves, things fell off of shelves, and paintings moved with the painting. Mamori tried to catch her balance, but her painting fell off its hook and fell to the ground. She moved to the next painting before the other one touched the ground. Mamori touched the edge of the painting, "She's coming down,"


	10. The End

The rest who were still alive, Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Monta, Sena, Suzuna, Jumonji, and Kuroki, were already downstairs and forming a plan when the house started to shake. Paintings fell from there hooks and things fell from where they stood. Sounds of shattering glass echoed throughout the house. Sena noticed the chandelier was shaking violently and was loosening its hook.

"Look out!" he yelped, pushing his two friends out of the way as the chandelier fell. Shattered glass sparkled across the floor.

"Fuck," Hiruma cursed, "the house is trying to keep us from leaving,"

"But, of course,"

Everyone looked up to see Dr. Joyce, once again coming down from the stairs. A grin was plastered on her face, like she was happy at the outcome.

"This house has many tricks down its halls, and it's amazing how your friends died, how similar," she murmured.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Kurita asked shakily. Her grin widened in anticipation.

"You may have already realized, but im already dead," she told them, "Like you, I came here, though with a purpose," she continued to slowly walk down the stairs, "with a team a psychics, I wanted to prove the paranormal power that this house has,"

"It backed fire on you, didn't it?" Musashi stated. She nodded.

"Sadly, yes. I was the only one to be trapped while the last were able to get out, but in death, I learned of greater power. I can stay here, never growing old, being an immortal," her face was a picture of ecstasy.

"But why do you need us?" Jumonji asked. Joyce stopped in her steps; she was only a few away from the bottom.

"Why? Well, it didn't had to be you in peculiar, but we ne-,"

"I need more to build,"

Two women appeared behind Joyce, who took a step to the side. Both wore old-fashioned dresses, but one was African-American, and the other was White. They walked down the steps till they reached the floor. You could tell that they were once high-class by the way they stood.

"My name is Ellen, and this," she waved her hand to the other lady, "is Sukeena…I am the Master of this house,"

By now, the group huddled together, with Hiruma, Musashi and Jumonji standing in front. Master_?_ They thought, _then how old is this place?_

"What do you mean, by more?" Hiruma asked.

"By more, I mean Workers. I was told, that as long the house grew, and I would stay young forever. Even after death, I live, and this house will never die. It was about to be destroyed when we were in America, but we moved here, to Japan. The Japanese didn't know of our presence, so it was the perfect place," she explained.

"Why Japan? Why not other countries?" Togano asked as he hid behind Jumonji.

"Japan had a large amount of paranormal activity here, so we decided it was the perfect place," Joyce stepped in to explain.

The group stood their ground, staring at the three ghosts before them. They couldn't believe what they were hearing; it was just a ploy for someone to become immortal?! Suddenly, more ghosts appeared surrounding them. There was only a few Japanese amongst the rest, some wore older clothing, and some wore new clothing.

Sena turned around to see women standing behind him; she wore a long green night gown, and had blonde hair.

"I'm sorry," she said. Sena realized that most of the people here were just prisoners, and this mansion was there cage.

"This is the end, but only of life," Ellen said. The ghost came closer, closing on the group. Plans ran through Hiruma's head on ways to get out, but nothing was good enough. Suddenly, a painting was flung from its hook and went through Ellen. It just went through her ghostly form, but as soon as it stops, they noticed there was a huge tear in it.

"That wasn't very proper, young lady," Ellen said. A book then came flying at her, but she sidestepped it. Things came from everywhere, aiming at the other ghosts, hitting them. Some vanished quickly, but others stood their ground. The doors behind the group were flung open as a large gust of wind blew in. items flew everywhere, and were creating a twister of things.

"W-whats happening?!" Suzuna gasped. Sena squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go.

"Young Lady," Ellen said, not losing her cool, "Stop this at once,"

"No!"

A form flickered in front of the group; they couldn't tell who it was till the ghost stopped glitching. Their eyes widened at the sight it was Mamori.

"Mamori!" Suzuna yelped. Mamori didn't turn to look at them, she knew if she did, she would lose her focus and let them die.

"Go!" she screamed, causing more items from the other rooms to come crashing in, and causing a bigger tornado. She was trying to block them from Ellen clutched, "Please…we don't want to have the same fate…as us….go…"

Hiruma headed her words, "Come on, who wants their fucking lives to end here, get a move on!" he pushed the others out; they all stumbled out of the door. The doors slammed behind them, and the noise inside stopped, the house shook once more before everything came to a standstill.

"We're out?" Monta said, but as soon as he said it, another gust of wind blew. This one was so strong; it was literally pushing them toward the cars they had left two days ago. Finally agreeing, they entered their cars and left, never to speak of this again, but only to tell the families of the deceased about their children dying in an accident.

* * *

"INNOSOLENT CHILD!" Joyce screamed, creating a rip through the tornado, causing it to calm down and all the items inside fell to the ground. Mamori stood her ground as Ellen walked up to her, she could tell she was angry.

"Punishment for letting them go, 58 years in the tower," she said, and Mamori suddenly disappeared.


	11. Special Chapter: The Reunion

_58 years later…._

* * *

Hiruma Yoichi, now 78 years old, knew he was dying. He spent his years as a successful businessman, and he never looked back on that day, 58 years ago. He personally went to the Anezaki household to tell Mamori's mom that her only child was dead.

She didn't handle the news well.

The rest lived out their lives. Sena and Suzuna got married, and so did Musashi. Monta and the others stayed single.

A few years ago Kurita died of natural causes, and the rest were still alive.

Knowing his time is up, Hiruma hailed down a cab and it took him down to the driveway of the Mansion Rose Red.

"Here," he said, tossing the young driver a wad of money, "Keep the change,"

The driver thanked him many times before driving off. Watching the cab disappear in the traffic, Hiruma started to walk up to the drive.

"Fuck," he cursed, a long time ago, he would've been able to walk up this hill without a problem, but getting old is a problem. As he got closer to the mansion, the gate slowly opened, as if the house already knew he was coming. He sighed as painful memories began to come back to him. He suddenly stopped and clutched his chest; it felt like something was tightening around his heart.

He continued his way back into the house; the front doors were already opened. The foyer was empty. He noticed that everything was back in it place, including the once fallen chandelier. He slumped down on the stair, his chest was tightening more. His breath got heavier each time he gasps and suddenly…his old body went slack. His eyes slowly lost their glow and his eyelids fluttered close.

A form started to flicker above the body, it was Hiruma. He looked at his old, mortal body, and grimly smiled at it. He noticed that his ghost form looked like he was back in college. Chatter suddenly erupted behind him; he turned to see people walking around.

Yuki flickered before him, "H-Hiruma?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have unfinished business here….but, I guess im stuck here..." he replied. Yuki looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, just dying on the property makes you stuck here…but, well, we got used to it here, so its…not that bad…but, I think Taki still thinks he's alive….,"

Hiruma smirked, "That's the damn idiot for ya….where's…Mamori?"

The name seemed to struck a chord in Yuki, "well…..this is the last year," he mumbled, "She's in the tower," when Yuki looked up, Hiruma was gone, "Guess he got that materializing down,"

Hiruma found himself at the front of wooden stairs; there must've been a window in the tower for bright light streamed through. Hiruma looked up to the top of the stairs to see Ellen standing there.

"We are happy for joining us,"

"I'm not here for you," he sneered.

"I know," she smiled. You would have thought she was a nice woman despite the things she does for eternal life. She started to walk down the stair, as she passed Hiruma, she spoke to him, side to side, "She's waiting,"

Hiruma glance to his side, but she was gone. Hiruma climbed up the stairs, and he turned around the corner. He first caught a glance at a large stained glass window of a rose, and there in front of it sat Mamori.

"Why did you come back?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"I had unfinished business here,"

"What business could you have here?" she scoffed.

"Asking you to marry me," He saw her slightly twitch at her words, "that's why I came back…I was going to do it after the weekend…" he didn't finish his sentence, for both of them knew why.

"Yes," she said, Hiruma smiled. Mamori got up from her seat and faced him; she reached out for his hand and grabbed it, "Come on, I'm sure the others would like to see you,"

She tugged him back downstairs, appearing in the dining room, where Kombushi and Kuroki were arguing. Making sure he got to re-meet old friends, he was already settling with the tune of the house and its purpose and soon enough, he was already arguing with Agon once again.

Watching the two fights, Mamori glance up where the Tower stood. She felt the warm light that filters through the stain glass window, spending 58 years stuck in that tower, watching time go past, and she realized how Ellen feels about this house and the death that surrounds it. It was a scary thing to kill people just have them join and help build this strange mansion that houses a community of ghosts, but it felt somewhat good…..

* * *

**Ugh…..I can never end with a sad ending, always happy….im too much of a happy-ending person! One of my other stories had alternate endings, one happy one sad…..nngghhhh…..**

**THE END! Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**My next E21 story will be soon, maybe…it will be a crossover….with what I wonder, heh heh heh, clue is FT.**


End file.
